yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Yu-Gi-Oh Xyz Warfare Episodes with Featured duels and Cards
This is a list of episodes for Yu-Gi-Oh! Xyz Warfare. Episode 1: The Rebellion Arise At first Heartland was at peace until the Fusion Empire strikes and the many Xyz users formed a alliance to combat the Empire but one stands alone... Featured Duel Yutwo vs. 3 Obelisk Fusion Troopers Yutwo's Turn *Sets 3 cards face-down. *Sets a monster face-down *Activates the field spell D.D. Xyz Battlefield. First OFT's turn *Draws a card. *Normal summons Cyber Snake (LV4/ATK 1700/DEF 900). *Special summons Cyber Dreadnought (LV5/ATK 2100/DEF 1600). Second OFT's Turn *Draws a card. *Special summons Cyber Wizard (LV4/ATK 1800/DEF 400) and uses it effect to add 1 spell card from the deck to the hand. *Adds Pot of Greed and subsequently activates it to draw 2 cards. Third OFT's Turn *Draws a card. *Sets 2 cards Yutwo's Turn *Draws a card. *Activates the set trap Forced Fusion which forces a fusion summon if there is any fusion materials necessary for it. *Fusion Summons Cyber Drive Dragon (LV9/ATK 1000/DEF 1000). Also, it gains 1000 ATK and DEF. for each Cyber monster used as fusion materials (1000 --> 4000/1000 --> 4000) and activates the effect of D.D. Xyz Battlefield to inflict 300 damage to the controller of a extra deck monster that has no ranks x its own level (OFTs' LP: 4000 --> 1300). *Flip summons Silent Striker (LV3/ATK 800/DEF 400) and activates its flip effect to inflict 400 damage to both players for each non-Xyz monsters on the field (Yutwo's LP: 4000 --> 3600) (OFTs' LP: 1300 - 900). *Activates Shadow Veil to special summon 1 level 4 or lower DARK monster from the deck. Special summons Ancient Knight (3/ATK 1200/DEF 1000). *Xyz summons Broken Swordsman (Rank 3/ATK 2300/DEF 1800) and removes 1 overlay unit (ORU 2 --> 1) to destroy 1 monster on the field that is not a Xyz monster. Cyber Drive Dragon is destroyed but the third trooper activates the set trap Fusion Miracle to bring back Cyber Drive Dragon and gain LP equal to its ATK (OFTs' LP: 900 --> 1900). *Activates Broken Swordsman's effect to banish a card from the deck face-down. First OFT's Turn *Draws a card *Activates the continuous spell Xyz Repulse to negate the effects of all Xyz monsters. Second OFT's Turn *Draws a card *Activates the Continuous spell Overlay Block to unable Xyz monsters to attack. Third OFT's Turn *Draws a card *Activates the set continuous trap Chaos Cyclone to negate the effects of face-up spell/trap cards the opponent controls. Yutwo's Turn *Draws a card *Adds the face-down banished spell card Dark Cross and subsequently activates it to destroy all spell/trap cards the opponent controls. The continuous spells and trap are destroyed. *Activates the second set trap card Dimensional Tempest to banish a monster whose ATK is equal to or higher than the monster Yutwo controls. Cyber Drive Dragon is banished. *Activates third set trap card Vengeful Return to special summon the banished Cyber Drive Dragon but its ATK becomes 0 and its level becomes 4. *Activates Broken Swordsman effects to tribute it and special summon its overlay units as level 4 monsters. *Xyz Summons Rebellion Dragon (Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000) and activates its effect to remove 1 overlay unit (ORU 2 --> 1) to banish 1 monster from either player's GY and gains ATK equal to equal to half the original ATK of the banished monster. Cyber Wizard is banished (2500 --> 3400). Then removes the last overlay unit (ORU 1 --> 0) to banish Broken Swordsman (3400 --> 4550). *Activates Berserker Spirit to have Rebellion Dragon gain 2 additional attacks by having it lose 700 ATK (4550 --> 3850). *Yutwo wins. Featured Cards Episode 2: True Allies After noticing Yutwo's duel against 3 fusion troopers, Shun Falco goes after Yutwo while his adopted sister Runa waits for him... Featured Duel ’’’Shun's Turn *Normal summon Jet Mekalco (4/ATK 1900/DEF 1000) *Special summon 2 Jet Mekalco (4/ATK 1900/DEF 1000) *Xyz summon Rising Mekalco (Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 1000) and activates the effects of the 3 Jet Mekalco to inflict 800 damage if it was used for a xyz summon (Yutwo's LP: 4000 --> 1600). *Sets a card Yutwo's Turn *Draws a card *Normal Summons Ancient Knight (3/1200/1000) *Special summons Ancient Knight due to Ancient Knight's effect (3/1200/1000). *Xyz summon Broken Swordsman (Rank 3/ATK 2300/DEF 1800) attacks Rising Mekalco but Shun activates the set card Guidance Xyz to negate the attack and makes its ATK 0 until the end phase (2300 --> 0). *Ends his turn without setting a card and the ATK of Broken Swordsman returns to normal (0 --> 2300). Shun's Turn *Activates Overlay Winged Armor and equips it to Rising Mekalco. *Removes 1 overlay unit (ORU 3 --> 2) to gain ATK equip to the current ATK of 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains Broken Swordsman's ATK (2000 --> 4300). *Activates the effect of Overlay Winged Armor that if a overlay unit is removed, it gains 700 ATK (4300 --> 5000). *Attacks Broken Swordsman and destroyed it (Yutwo's LP: 1600 --> 0). Featured Cards